needforspeedfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Need for Speed: Underground 2
Need for Speed: Underground 2 (также известна, как NFSU2) — культовая видеоигра, аркадный гоночный симулятор серии Need for Speed, выпущенный Electronic Arts в 2004 году для платформ Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo DS, Game Boy Advance, и PC. Игра является продолжением Need for Speed: Underground. Главная идея игры основана на тюнинге автомобилей для уличных гонок. В Need for Speed: Underground 2 входят несколько новых возможностей, таких как комплекты расширения кузова автомобиля, режим свободной езды, внедорожники которые можно использовать для гонок. Рэйчел Теллер, подруга главного героя, помогающая ему в течение игры, озвучена американской актрисой и фотомоделью Брук Бёрк. В версии игры для Nintendo DS игрокам дана возможность создавать собственные детали для украшения любого транспортного средства. Версия игры для PSP носит название Need for Speed: Underground Rivals. Игровой процесс Игрок может свободно перемещаться на автомобиле по вымышленному городу Бэйвью. Кроме городских автомобилей, по городу разъезжают и уличные гонщики, с каждым из которых можно устроить заезд (дуэль), цель в котором — обогнать соперника и оторваться на 300 метров. При успехе игрок получает 100, 250 или 400 $ в зависимости от процента прохождения игры, а также скрытые уникальные детали. В случае проигрыша деньги забирают у игрока. Помимо этого, в городе можно обнаружить места проведения гонок (светящийся круг с пиктограммой, которая определяет вид гонки). Цель игры — выиграть все заезды, включая те, которые проводятся только на SUV и на Toyota Corolla GTS AE 86 (чтобы увидеть на карте эти специальные гонки, нужно приобрести такой автомобиль или пересесть на него в гараже). После полного прохождения карьеры игроку доступны все запчасти и открыты все обложки журналов и DVD-дисков. Сюжет После того как главный герой Райан Купер стал самым уважаемым уличным гонщиком в Олимпик-Сити (NFS Underground), неизвестный на чёрном Hummer H2 намеренно ослепляет Райана фарами и таранит его Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R. Машина главного героя уничтожена, но сам он выживает. Через полгода, оправившись после аварии, Купер прибывает на самолёте в Бэйвью. В аэропорту его ждёт зелёный Nissan 350Z, принадлежащий Рэйчел, – новой подруге главного героя. Приехав в автосалон на машине Рэйчел, герой покупает себе новый автомобиль на страховку за разбитый Skyline, и отправляется в гараж. Там Рэйчел знакомит его с механиком, который всегда готов помочь в работе с автомобилем. Герой осваивается в новом городе, зарабатывает деньги, побеждая в гонках и снимаясь для обложек автомобильных журналов и DVD. Спонсоры выделяют средства для приобретения новых автомобилей. Постепенно Купер, участвуя в гонках с главарями районов, добивается всеобщего уважения. В заключительном этапе главный герой соревнуется с группой уличных гонщиков во главе с Калебом Риисом, причастным к автокатастрофе, с которой начинается игра. После победы над Калебом, Райана Купера признают лучшим гонщиком в Бэйвью. Интересный факт *В начале игры, когда вы получите машину Рэйчел, на карте можно заметить две гонки (спринт, круг), которые проводятся в городе, одна гонка невидимая. После прохождения первой, вам звонит Рэйчел и предупредит о том, что ей нужно вернуть тачку. А после второго, Рейчел отправляет вам сообщение о том, что тачку нужно срочно вернуть. Разработка NFSU2 шла вместе с NFSU и длилась 2 года, игра увидела свет спустя год после выхода первой части (NFS Underground). Бета-Материал ''См. раздел Бета-версия NFS Underground 2'' * В игре планировалась полиция; * Город был немного другим и закрытые дороги были открыты, также планировалось, что Аэропорт будет открытым; * Машиной Рэйчел была Mazda RX-8; * Была система повреждений, болтался багажник и т.п., если эту систему активировать, то будут биться только стекла; * Были вырезаны некоторые автомобили, такие как Honda S2000, Acura Integra Type R, Dodge Neon, а также по аудиозаписям в файлах NSFU2 PS2 Demo в игре могла появиться машина из NASCAR; * Значки на миникарте были квадратные; * Меню игры было более светлым, а все фоны радикально отличались; * Графика в игре была более "мультяшной" и лучше смотрелась. (Почему так много вырезали? Это загадка, но возможно по той же причине, по какой обрезали GTA:SA - PS2 не поддерживал 2 диска) Саундтрек В саундтрек игры входит 29 композиций. # Capone - I Need Speed # Chingy - I Do # Christopher Lawrence - Rush Hour # Cirrus - Back on a Mission # Felix Da Housecat - Rocket Ride (Soulwax Remix) # Fluke - Switch/Twitch # FREELAND - Mind Killer (Jagz Kooner Remix) # Helmet - Crashing Foreign Cars # Killradio - Scavenger # Killing Joke - The Death & Resurrection Show # Ministry - No W # Mudvayne - Determined # Paul Van Dyk feat. Hemstock & Jennings - Nothing But You (Cirrus Remix) # Queens of the Stone Age - In My Head # Rise Against - Give it All # Septembre - I am Weightless # Skindred - Nobody # Sly Boogy - That’z My Name # Sin - Hard EBM # Snapcase - Skeptic # Snoop Dogg feat. the Doors - Riders On The Storm (Fredwreck Remix) # Sonic Animation- E-Ville # Spiderbait - Black Betty # Terror Squad - Lean Back # The Bronx - Notice of Eviction # Tom Salta - Do It Again # Tom Salta - Scuzz Missile # Unwritten Law - The Celebration Song # Xzibit - LAX Факты Песня "The Keys to Life vs. 15 Minutes of Fame" была в демо-версии NFSU2, но по непонятным причинам её убрали в полной версии игры. = en: Need for Speed: Underground 2 Категория:Серия Need for Speed